


Or forever hold your peace

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Robbie isn’t too good with words, but Daisy understands him anyway





	Or forever hold your peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).

Robbie watched as Daisy hurried around her room. She was packing in preparation for Operation: Save Fitz, which meant a who knew how long venture into space to retrieve him. Daisy had asked him to help her. Well, first she had asked him to help her dye her hair, then he just ended staying with her the rest of the day. Which lead to helping her make sure she had everything she needed for the trip. He fiddled with the straps of the last duffel a moment before tossing it on her bed. He let his gaze linger there for a second. Since this was done, she’d be leaving soon.

"Thank you." Daisy sighed, flopping on to her bed. Her arms and legs dangling across the sides. Robbie sat next to her, bouncing the bed a bit. She rolled over onto her back, leaning up on her elbows to stare at him. "You've been awfully quiet. You okay?"

"I'm always okay." He lied. Well, as okay as someone who'd just crawled out of Hell could be. Okay as someone who'd just found out that their 'I've missed people' and 'i've missed Daisy' feelings were two different things. Okay as someone who realized they loved their best friend.

"Right." She drawled, making it obvious she didn't believe him. Daisy sat up, bumping their shoulders together. "Talk to me?" She asked, leaning a bit closer to catch his eyes. He wanted too, very much so. Every time he tried, the words got caught in his throat, refusing to come out. He knew he had to say something. Do something before she left for space, otherwise he'd end up psyching himself out, and end up not saying anything at all.

Robbie closed his eyes. "Do you really have to leave right away?" He felt her arms wrap around his neck, and let himself be pulled sideways on the bed. 

“No.” She whispered, “They can wait a little while.” and tugged the covers over them. Robbie felt her move her hand from his neck to his chest, and he met her there. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze and here, under the covers, he found it easier to say what he needed to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 11 from the “right to the good parts” prompt list


End file.
